Color's of Music
by SkySorrow
Summary: A series of musical drabbles based around the movie.
1. More Than WordsHeaven

**I have never done a story or drabble in this fandom before, I generally tend to lean with more heavier themes but I got dragged to see this movie, first by my mother and then by a friend and found I actually, strangely enjoyed. So here's an idea for it that I just made up after seeing it. The song is More than words/ Heaven from the Rock of Ages Movie soundtrack.**

The moonlight shone down onto the brightly light town, its center piece being the tall, brilliantly colored troll-tree from which loud, rhythmic music continued to blast well into the night. Poppy grinned proudly from her place by the base of the tree as her people partied hard with amongst their new friends without a care in the world. Normally she'd have still been up there, bouncing along with them but the new responsibilities that came with leadership had taken their toll on her, despite the amount of support she'd received from everyone around, she soon found herself having to take a step back after a few hours of partying to collect herself, simply content with watching everyone else have a good time instead.

The past couple of weeks had been so hectic, with a peace treaty being sighed between the Trolls and Bergens, the restoration of the troll-tree and reconstruction of their village within it, the new queen had been rushed off her feet with problems and responsibilities that came with it all. Of course, she'd had help from her father and friends, but surprisingly it had actually been Branch who'd had been the biggest help with all of the most important issues regarding the Troll's safety. His time spent living alone in his bunker, away from the rest of their civilisation had made him extremely resourceful in ways that most other Trolls had never even thought of before and he could often be seen going around and safety proofing various parts of their new home, which in retrospect had probably helped to prevent a lot of accidents, or helping others with their own projects. The thought of the blue Troll made her insides glow warmly, the feeling, not unlike what she had felt upon regaining her colors, spreading all throughout her body, right down to the tips of her toes.

She was so lost in thoughts, smiling to herself, that she failed to notice the small group of close friends watching her from the side lines in, partly in curiosity, partly in concern. She didn't seem to register their presence at all until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder that startled her so much, she almost fell over, shrieking. A ripple of laughter could just be heard over the boom of the music and she looked up, red-faced at her friends who stood over her, giggling and grinning widely, Satin with her hand still poised to tap. Biggie at least had the decency to pretend he hadn't been, while the other made no such allowances, Suki openly laughing as she offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. Poppy gave them a scolding look which soon melted off at the sight of all her friend's happy faces, and a small giggled ended up escaping her own lips. She stood up straight and proceeded to brush imaginary durst from her dress while her friends continued to eye her curiously.

"Soooooo?" Guy Dimond spoke loudly, surprising her and making her look up at him.

The others all followed suit and watched their glittery friend, although none looked particularly curious about what he was going to say, their gaze constantly flickering back to her expectantly. "What's been going on with you recently?"

"Uh, nothing. Why? What do you mean?" Poppy stammered uncertainly, looking between her friend, who all stared back almost eagerly, expecting an answer. Suki raised an eyebrow in disbelief, hands moving to rest of her hips.

"What he means," she stated, in a commanding tone, "Is you've been acting really off recently. Suddenly going quiet and starring off into space, all-trance like. I know some of it has to do with all the amount of stress you've been under recently with everything but this is something more than that, isn't it?"

"What, no. Not really, I've just had a lot to think about recently, you know, with everything going on and stuff." The pink Troll stammered, mind fishing for another excuse she could use to explain her unusual behaviour but came up blank.

"Riiiiiiiight…." Suki drawled, almost sarcastically. "So this has nothing what so ever to do with a certain blue Troll who always happens to be around every time you zone-out?"

"W-what!? I don't know what you're talking about!" Poppy blurted out as she fought down the fierce blush that heated up her face even more intensely than the last had done and Suki grinned triumphantly as she hit the metaphorical nail on the head. Behind her, matching smirks were already spreading on the faces on the rest of the snack pack.

There was an awkward pause that hung in the air for a moment, before Chenille eventually took pity on the blushing queen and stepped forward, wrapping the pink Troll in a comforting embrace. "Oh Honey! It's okay to admit it. It's not like we don't all know already. You two haven't exactly been very subtle about it!"

Poppy could feel her face burning like torch as the rest of her friends burst into giggles around her, covered up behind colourful hands. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to deny it, but no sound came out of her and after a moment she simply gave up, and settled for resting her head against the fashionesta's shoulder in defeat.

"Is it really that obvious?" She mumbled against her shoulder. Unable to hear her, the lilac colored Troll gently pulled away from her and made her repeated the question. Upon hearing it, the whole group dissolved into full-blown laughter, making her fiery blush spread even further from her face until it felt as though it had spread throughout her whole body. "Oh sweetie!"

This time it was Satin's turn to embrace her friend in a warm hug. The others soon joined in, turning it into one giant group hug. They eventually broke apart, Satin keeping one arm around her friend's shoulder in a friendly embrace. "We know that you and Branch have got it bad for each other, anyone with eyes can see it! I mean guys practically confessed it in front of the entire village in the pot!"

The burning sensation immediately returned, along with an almost claustrophobic feeling that she'd never felt before, the tall walls of the troll-tree and the packed crowds of dancing bodies beginning to close in on her and for the first time she felt a glimmer of understanding for how Branch must of have felt while adjusting to his fellow Troll's very touchy-feely life-style.

A sudden over-whelming need for air rose up within her and she found herself back away from the other, shrugging out of her friend's embrace very gently, offering them an apologetic smile. "I'm going for a walk. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Are you okay Poppy?" She heard Biggie ask as she hurried away them, around the other side of the tree.

"Yes, I'm fine! Just need some air! I'm going to a walk to clear my head. I'll be back before the party's over!" She tossed an answer over her shoulder, pushing through the dancing crowd as fast as she could without alarming any of them. She was gone within a few moments, swallowed up from sight by the boisterous party-goers, not seeing the puzzled faces of the concerned friends she left behind her. They waited for barely a minute before swapping worried glances and moving as one, to go after their friend.

A couple of streets over, the glowing pink form of the newly crowned Troll queen wandered carefully past the ginormous forms of the still dancing Bergens, the cool air and open space having a calming on racing pulse. She skirted easily around the clumsy few that staggered back from the party, clearly tired but laughing merrily in a fashion that was much unusual of them.

Poppy smiled at them, the warm, tingling feeling of pride pulling at her ever so slightly and she paused for a moment to watch them stumble on back to their homes in amusement. She lingered by the newly painted sidewalk for a moment or two after the taller creatures left, just starring, lost in thought, before physically shaking herself out of it and carrying on with her walk.

She wondered on until she came to stand by the edge of a little grassy side-walk, loosely lit by the lamp post overhead where she finally paused, leaning back against the huge metal post beside her and allowed herself a moment to collect her racing thoughts.

In her mind's eye, she went over all that had happened these past couple of weeks, of the adventure she'd been on, the heart-brakes and emotions she'd felt, and the people she'd gotten to know, both old and new. One person in particular, stood out in her mind as the image of a certain grumpy blue troll flashed through her mind, and a shy, affectionate smile spread across her lips unknowingly. Her thoughts wondered more towards the Troll that she'd shared her adventure with and a warmth, loving feeling spread over her body, similar in ways to the affection that she felt upon watching her friends and yet at the same time, completely different.

She wasn't entirely sure of her feelings towards Branch anymore. She hadn't really known him very well before their adventure together, well to be truthful nobody had, nor had they cared to as the paranoid and bad-tempered troll had always kept to himself, and the few interactions that he had with his fellow Trolls were not of the friendliest sort, meaning that most others were usually just relieved when he wasn't around. And yet over the course of both their adventure together and the time since, she found herself learning a lot about her communities most elusive Troll, and the more she saw, the more she found herself liking her new friend. Branch had certainly come out of his shell a lot since regaining his colors, one of his first actions being to apologize to everyone for all the trouble he'd caused before and had since made a real effort to take part in the rebuilding of their new home and open up to everyone. Of course, he still had some reservations, and preferred to keep all physical contact to a minimum, not quite comfortable yet with being so close to the other Trolls after so many years of being alone. As far as she knew, she was the only one he had ever willingly initiated contact with. An unfamiliar tickling feeling bubbled up in her belly, like butterfly wings, making her happy and yet giddy at the same time.

She sighed happily, moving away from her post, and looked up at the moon longingly. "Saying I love you, is not the words I, want to hear from you. It's not that I want you, not to say but, if you only knew. How, easy, it would be to show me how you feel."

She stopped, directly under the spotlight, voice gradually rising, glazed over eyes starring upwards, unseeing. "More than words, is all you have to do to make it real. Then you wouldn't have to say, that you love me. Cus I'd, already, know…."

Poppy let out another almost dreamy sigh, before straightening herself out, breaking free from her day-dream with a visible shake of her head and proceeded to further wander off, unaware of the small blue figure watching her from across the street.

Branch waited until she'd moved out of sight, around the next corner, before stepping out of the shadows and shuffling over to stand where she'd previously been, beneath the lonely beam of the sole lamppost. He stared longingly after her, a slow smile beginning to form on his lips.

"How I love the way you move, as the sparkle in your eyes. There's a color deep inside them, like a deep, shimmering sky. I don't need to be the king of the world. As long as I'm the hero of-"

"This little girl!"

Both of their voices clashed together from each side of the street, reaching the ears of the colourful group pf trolls wandering up the opposite street in search of their friend, making them pause, listening intently.

"Oh!"

They recognised the voice of their friend in a heartbeat and were instantly scrambling up whatever access points they could find connected to the wall of the nearest building and swinging up onto the roof where the view of both the singing Trolls was available to them.

"Heaven isn't too far away! I'm closer to it every day!"

The two Troll's voice blended together beautifully, filling the air around them, and yet neither one seemed to hear the presence of the other, each too wrapped up in song to register the second voice layering with their own.

Branch leaned back against the lamppost, voice ringing out loudly across the street. "No matter what your friends say!"

"I know we're gonna find a way!" Poppy sweet soprano voice rang out over the top as she spun around in the circles, unknowingly just around the next corner from the blue Troll whose words mixed with hers.

"More than words!"

"Words!"

Branch leapt forward, seemingly unaware of harmonic echo of his words, which floated up to the ears of their secret audience with ease and rang out well beyond it, just reaching the ears of the party Trolls who were beginning to wind down from their hard night of partying.

"Is all you have to do to make it real, then you wouldn't have to say-"

The rest of the snack pack watched in awed, fascinated silence was both of the singing Trolls spun around in perfect unison, matching each other word for word without even realizing it. It really was as though they were fated to be.

"Heaven isn't too far away!"

The rest of the Trolls who followed the song echoed down the streets, scrambling up to join the Snack pack, arrived just in time to glimpse to the love-struck Trolls dance around, singing in perfect harmony with each other, smiling spreading across faces like a wave.

"Oh, heaven isn't too far away!"

"More than words!"

Both back away at the same pace, their movements followed closely by the now extended audience.

"Heaven isn't too far away!"

"More than words!"

Their voices rang out for a long time, Poppy's high pitch note ringing out long after Branch's own had finished and it seemed for the first time, he seemed to register the presence of another voice to his song, if the way his head snapped up in surprise was any indication.

"Cus I'd already, know…."

"Saying I love you…."

The two finished their song on a gentler note, Branch doing so uncertainly, watching the direction Poppy's voice floated from. Poppy's eyes snapped open in surprise as his sweet voice finally reached her ears and she looked around sharply towards the corner that she had just previously come from.

Almost the entire Troll population secretly watched with baited breath as the two each took a curious step in the others direction, both pausing momentarily before finally rounding the corner and coming face to face with one another.

Branch blinked in shook upon finding himself in front of the girl he'd been singing for only moments before, slightly embarrassed. Poppy stared at him with a surprised expression which quickly melted away to be replaced by a smile of undisguised affection, which Branch hesitantly slowly returned after a moment or so.

Slowly, unsurely, Branch offered out his hands to the glowing pink Troll who took them without hesitation, grasping tightly. The two stood there for a moment, smiling tenderly, before Branch carefully pulled one hand free and bravely reached up to cup her cheek gently. Poppy's eyes drifted shut as she leaned into his touch, still smiling sweetly. One pale pink hand slipped up to cover the blue palm and hold it there against her cheek, eyes flickering open to meet his gaze. A large majority of the group watching had to bite down on their lips to keep awe's and squeals that were building up inside them from the sight in front of them from escaping and ruining their cover. The Snack pack in particular, were edging closer and closer to the edge of their chosen roof, excitement for their friend rising within them.

Moving in almost in perfect sync, the two gradually began to lean in towards each other, faces only inches apart when-

THUNK! A loud yelp followed by a tremendous crash causing the two to jump apart as if electrocuted and spin around to face the source of the noise. Branch unconsciously pushed Poppy back behind him as he took a couple of steps towards the giant, trembling form of the Bergen garbage can that had suddenly gone flying over onto its side, sounds of movement echoing from within. Not one to be cowed, Poppy followed closely, only blocked from moving out behind him by the arm that he put out warningly in front of her to keep her back. The two shuffled warily forward, only to stop when a tall shape finally stumbled free from the confines of the can, covered in muck, muttering under itself breath in disgust. Both blinked dumbly for a minute, before Poppy found her voice again.

"Cooper!" She nearly shrieked, stepping out from behind Branch who stared in confusion. The long-necked Troll suddenly remembered their presence and looked down at them, smiling sheepishly.

"POPPY…" He drawled nervously, eyes flickering up towards the rest of the Snack pack on the roof who were slowly beginning to back away along with the rest of the watching Trolls, before re-focusing on the annoyed pink Troll who stood glaring up at him, foot tapping with her arms crossed in front of her, looking distinctly unimpressed.

An awkward moment passed before Poppy's head snapped up and scanned the area around them, searching for something. She glimpsed Cooper's shifty glances out of the corner of her eye and swiftly followed his gaze to the rooftop where she could just make out the retreating figures of a small group of Trolls.

"Alright, you can come out now." She called loudly, making all the rest of the Snack pack freeze and exchange uncertain glances. The decision was made for them when the rest of the watching Trolls gave them a swift shove from behind, sending them tumbling down the roof to joined their friend. They landed in an untidy pile, the air swiftly knocked out of them while the rest of their fellow audience slipped away above them, unseen by the annoyed queen who was marching towards them now. They scrambled to get off each other and straightened out as she reached them, Branch and Cooper trailing nervously behind her, both looking equally uncomfortable, though for obviously different reasons.

"What are you guys doing here?" She demanded, hands of her hips. They snack pack exchanged glances, Cooper taking the opportunity to scurry across to join them, head ducked like a naughty child, before answering.

"We were worried about you." Suki finally answered. At Poppy's questioning look, she explained further. "You looked so upset when you took off during the party, which normally in itself would be cause for concern, we just wanted to check that you were okay."

Poppy's expression softened, and she signed heavily, shoulders dropping as she ran a hand over her face. "I'm sorry guys. I guess I've just been really stressed out recently with everything going on. I figured there was no reason to let my bad mood spoil the party atmosphere."

Guy Dimond took pity on her and approached her, breaking the spell which caused all of them to move forward to envelop her in a tight group hug, Branch getting dragged in somewhere along the way.

"It's okay Poppy. We all know how hard you've been working. And you know if you ever need any more help, you only have to ask us. That's what friends are for right?" Chenille spoke from her place somewhere in the middle.

"Yeah, course we will. Sorry if we interrupted your 'stress relief'." Satin piped up from somewhere beside her twin. Poppy could just about see her smirk and raise her eyebrows suggestively and immediately felt her face re-heat. She was slightly relieved when they all pulled away and she could see Branch's face darkening as much as her own probably was but at the same time slightly embarrassed that he'd heard it at all.

Branch cleared his throat, his color slowly returning to normal, gaining everyone's attention. "Right, well I'm going to be off then, I was just on my way back home from helping the builders finish cleaning up anyway. I'll see you guys around tomorrow."

He approached Poppy, reaching out and paused momentarily. Luckily, she understood him straight away and quickly closed the distance between them in shot hug. "Goodnight Poppy."

He pulled away and offered a friendly smile to the other who were watching them, whilst pretending not. "Goodnight guys."

The snack pack swiftly echoed his sentiment, waving weakly as he turned and walked away, quickly getting swallowed up by the shadows of the night. Poppy stood starring after him for a few moments before she felt the burning gazes of her friends on her.

"Well, I'm going to turn in as well, got lots to do tomorrow. I'll see you guys there, bright and early. Night!" She blurted out before they could speak, recognizing the mischievous expressions of their faces and just as quickly as she had the last time, fled from them, disappearing in seconds.

The dazed group stared after her in bafflement at her quick departure, feeling just a little bit cheated. "Well that was disappointingly uneventful." Smudge commented blankly.

"Yeah, sorry about that ya'll." Copper hung his head in embarrassment. Biggie swiftly hugged him until he smiled again. Suki offered him a grin.

"Na, don't worry about it Coop. I think we're just gonna have to give them a little push." Her eyes gleamed mischievously. "And if that doesn't work, a whack round the head! She added playfully, causing everyone to giggle and nod in agreement.

They all swapped playful grins with the each other, before alll shouting out together gleefully. "It's match-making time!"

 **I was just planning to make this a simple one-shot but once I started it, it kinda got away from me and took on a life of it's own. I think I'll still do other drabble in-between this if I do decide to continue with it though. I do have a poll going on my page asking which story I should update next, so if you want me to continue with this be sure to add a vote to the drabbles section. SS**


	2. Chapter 2

Notice to All –

I'M NOT DEAD! Just thought I'd start with that! I should probably also say how sorry I am as well for not updating in SO long.

I know I'm owing several promised chapters to multiple stories that are LONG over-due, almost by two years in some cases, and for that I apologise. My life's been kinda derailed over the last year or so and reality got in the way.

I know it's not an excuse, and I promise that NONE of my current stories have, nor will ever be abandoned! I've decided, looking back that I'm not really happy with how most of my stories are so far so I'm taking the time off from them (not including my drabbles series and One-shots) to re-write them all before I start posting fresh chapters again, and hopefully several new projects that I'm working on and planning on having finished and pre-written BEFORE I start posting in order to avoid this sort of problem again.

I can't grantee when I'll get around to posting again, probably not till after New Year, but I can promise that they ARE coming.

Many thanks for the support, patience and encouragement that you've all shown so far. I'll look forward to hearing from you all again when posting in the future.

Sincerely,

SS


End file.
